


His Special Day

by UglyTurnip



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Caring Sayori, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Sayori is Not Depressed (anymore), Secret Crush, Silly Sayori, Wholesome, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: After his relationship with Monika comes to an abrupt end, MC is left broken, confused, and lost. Luckily for him, his best friend has an idea to cheer him up, as well as maybe confessing her own feelings in the process.





	1. The Talk

The sound of soft knocking shattered the total silence in Sayori's house. Sayori took her headphones out and lifted her head off the couch, turning her attention to the front door. The window to the right offered a view of the clear orange sky outside. It was rather late, too late for any normal visitors. Not that Sayori ever got visitors much.

Regardless, she wasn't about to turn them away. She yawned, stood up, and stepped over to the door. Once she opened it, she was greeted to the sight of MC, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Her heart skipped a beat, though she was far from upset to see him here.

"Oh, MC!" she greeted lovingly, outstretching her arms to offer a platonic hug. He accepted it, though rather weakly. Sayori briefly wondered if there was something wrong, but her happier thoughts drowned out that worry, for now.

"Yeah," MC said, fidgeting around ever so slightly. "Listen, can we talk in your room? There's something I really need to discuss with you."

There was a rather serious look in MC's eyes, not that Sayori doubted her best friend's words for half a second. Nevertheless, something about that look made her heart sink a bit reflexively. She took a step back, gestured inside, and followed him once he entered.

"I have some cookies somewhere in the kitchen," Sayori offered, always trying to make other people feel better. "Would you like anything?"

MC shook his head, offering her a halfhearted smile. "Nah. I appreciate it, though."

"Are you sure?" Sayori tilted her head. "They're double chocolate chiiiiiiiiiiipppppp~."

MC only shook his head. "I just want to talk," he said. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, however, he came to an abrupt stop. "This isn't a bad time, is it?"

Sayori shook her head rather rapidly, perhaps too rapidly to seem normal. "No! No! Not at all. You're my best friend, anytime is fine," she assured with a grin.

There was something about Sayori's grins that could make anyone smile, and smile MC did. He entered her room and took a seat on her bed. "Good. I'm sorry for springing this on you, but, er, I don't feel like I have anyone else to turn to."

Sayori tilted her head, giving him a knowing smile as she realized, or at least, _thought_ she realized where his uneasiness was stemming from. "Ah, you need help with a date idea for Monika, do 'ya?"

Ever since MC asked Monika to the Holiday Dance six months ago, the pair had been a happy couple throughout the second half of senior year. It was a tradition for them to have a date night every Saturday, and sometimes, MC would want to take her someplace special, or maybe buy her a small trinket as a gift. Too bad he had no idea what girls like, but it was hard for Sayori to blame a man that tried as much as he did. Anyway, Sayori, the caring best friend she was, always had advice for him when he was out of ideas. Of course, _maybe_ it pained her that he was buying these gifts and having these dates with Monika just a _teensy_ bit.

OK, maybe more than a teensy bit. The truth is, Sayori had crushed on MC for as long as she could remember. She had tried so hard to get his attention during those awkward middle school years, but all her efforts flew right over MC's head. Eventually, those efforts declined until they stopped altogether. The love, however, never faded. That was why she took a special vow: if she couldn't have MC, then that was alright, but she would always be there for him in the way that a best friend could be, and maybe, just _maybe_ if he changed his mind. . .

"Yeah, that's kinda what I want to talk to you about," MC replied rather glumly, jolting Sayori out of her thoughts. "Monika and I, er, well," the words seemed to struggle to leave his throat. He turned his gaze downward. "We're no longer an item."

Sayori's smile faded, her eyes suddenly overcome with a glimmer of genuine concern. "What? MC? What happened?"

"That's why I'm here," MC said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Sayori watched intently as he tapped on his text messages and brought up his most recent conversation with Monika.

"You should read this," he said as he passed her the phone. "The whole thing. I don't want you to hear _my_ story; I want you to hear _the_ story. You know what makes people tick better than I do. Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

And so Sayori did. What she saw was an astronomically long series of text messages between Monika and MC. She scrolled down, noticing that the text messages grew in hostility with each exchange, until Monika's final message simply read:

_MC, I'm so sorry, but I just don't think things between us will work out. This scholarship, this school, it means too much for me to give it up. I don't want you to hate me, but I have to do this, for my own sake. Please understand that this has nothing to do with you, but I think it's for the best if we just break up._

The sad realization set in. As selfish as it may have been to think such thoughts, Sayori was honestly surprised that she wasn't happier to hear such news. "So, she just left you? Just like that?"

"Over a text," MC remarked bitterly. "I don't understand, Sayori. I thought we were meant to be. I really thought she was _the one_. Now, she's leaving me. I guess she has good reason to. Maybe I'd do the same if I was in her shoes, but every time I try to reason to myself.

"

"Well, when we first got together, I thought everything was going to be so perfect," MC explained. "She truly loved me for who I was, or at least acted like she did. Now, she's not even returning my calls. She won't even try to explain herself to me," a quick, reflexive anger passed over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived. "I feel so hurt by this.

"MC, I-"

MC sighed. "I guess I should have seen this coming," he muttered just loudly enough for Sayori to hear. "Monika's too good for me, and I should have know she was going to leave me from day one," he paused, then drew a deep breath. "Still, it hurts to know that she went all this time, all these months, and then she dropped me without even trying to make it work."

Still behind him, Sayori wrapped her closest friend, her dearest love, in the tightest hug she could muster. With her ear pressed up against his back, she felt the steady beat of his heart. For a heartbeat, it was somewhat slow, almost melancholic.

"I understand your pain, MC," Sayori whispered softly. _More than you realize, in fact._ "But you should know that this couldn't have been an easy decision for her, either. Monika's never been the type of girl to play with a boy's heart. I think she really loved you, I mean that. It's just. . . Well, life likes to mess with our plans sometimes, you know?" she giggled quietly, a rather weak attempt to make him smile. Of course, it did nothing to lift his spirits.

She wanted more than anything to mend that pain. He had tried so hard to help her when in the fight against depression. He had shown her that she was important, that people cared about her, and that she really _mattered_ to him.

And she loved him. She wanted more than anything for this embrace to last forever. She would have confessed right then and there, but she felt that to be just a little bit selfish, not to mention in poor taste. That was what she told herself, at least. In reality, her own fear of rejection was very real. She knew he cared deeply for her, but did he harbor those same feelings? Sayori doubted that ever since that time she awkwardly tried to hold his hand in 7th grade. She was the girl next door, the childhood friend. The boy hardly ever goes for the childhood friend.

A warm liquid touched Sayori's hand, snapping her out of her own thoughts. She opened her eyes to find MC crying, though he manage to hold back the choking sobs.

"I don't blame her," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "All I'd do is get in her way. Girls deserve better than guys like me, all of them do."

Sayori swallowed. She had to say something, for she knew those self-hating thoughts had to be cut off at the roots before they consumed his mind. She settled with a truthful, if vague, statement.

"You know, I bet there's a girl out there willing to give up anything just to be with you," she informed, offering him a sad smile.

For the briefest of moments, he returned it. Through his tears, there was a genuine thankfulness for those words. Ultimately, however, said thankfulness soon returned to despair. His frown returned, and he turned his attention back to the window. Staring out at the dusky skies, it seemed as though he was searching for a sign that such was the case.

"If that's true, then I've probably driven her away already with my relationship with Monika," MC reasoned. "I don't think it is, though."

Sayori sighed, shaking her head. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, his words affirmed that tonight was simply not the night to know. She didn't want him to think that she was with him out of pity, however untrue that would actually be. In fact, what MC needed now more than anything was some cheering u-

The thought hadn't even finished before a sudden idea sprang into her head. Perhaps there was a way for her to make all of this OK, and she was more than happy to give it a try.

"Hey, MC," she spoke softly as she tapped him on the shoulder.

MC acknowledged her with a wordless, slow nod.

"I know you're sad right now, and I don't want you to be sad," Sayori began, never particularly known for eloquent language. "I think I have some money saved up in my piggy bank. Why don't we go have some fun at Farmland tomorrow?"

MC tilted his head. "Farmland? As in, the amusement park, Farmland? Sayori, no, that's too expensive."

Sayori shrugged. "I don't mind, MC. Besides, we haven't been to Farmland since middle school. Don't you want to ride Barnstorm again? I know I do!"

MC smirked. "You chickened out last time, remember?"

Sayori giggled nervously. "Yeah, that's right. Well, I'm a big girl, now! I think I can take it."

MC's smile remained, though there was still a strange, downtrodden aura about it. He turned away yet again. "Sayori, I don't want you spending so much money on me. Just having you be with me is enough."

Sayori felt her heart skip a bit, and she suddenly became aware of just how warm her cheeks were. He really knew how to make her feel special, even when he didn't realize it. Still, she was determined to make tomorrow his special day. It didn't even matter if he would ever love her like she loved him; all she wanted was to make him happy again, just like he did to her when the rainclouds were too much to deal with alone.

And also, now she _really_ wanted to show him she was brave enough for Barnstorm.

"C'mon, MC," she tried once more. "Let's go tomorrow: No Monika, no drama, and no worries. Let's have fun, let's be kids again just _one_ more time. Please? _Pretty_ please with cinnamon on top!"

MC turned to her, and Sayori deliberately tried to make the cutest pleading face she could muster. It must have worked, because MC ultimately smiled.

"Alright," he sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have something to take my mind off of Monika. Are you sure you want to spend all this money, though? Tickets cost a lot, you know."

Sayori giggled. "I know, but Mr. Pig has a lot of money in him."

MC chuckled. "Never say it like that again."

"Ha! I got you to laugh!" Sayori declared triumphantly. "That's the spirit, MC."

MC shrugged. "Lucky try."

"Lucky, my foot! Admit it, I gotcha good."

MC's smile grew, and Sayori beamed. He was so precious, so meaningful. Poor Monika, she had no idea what she just gave up. All was silent as the pair stared into each other's eyes, seemingly reminiscing countless childhood memories together. With school over, those simpler times would soon have to come to an end, but they wouldn't tomorrow.

"So, I guess I'll have to get up bright and early to wake you up on time?" MC inquired with just a hint of playfulness.

"Not if I wake up first, silly," Sayori hummed happily.

MC snorted. "Yeah, like _you'll_ ever get up early. You act like I don't know you well."

"It takes effort to be this cute," Sayori backfired. "Girls need their beauty sleep, MC."

MC rose from the bed, and though there was still a little sadness in his actions, Sayori could tell that she had done a lot to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Sayori," MC uttered. "Really, thank you. It means so much to know I have such a good friend watching over me."

_I can be more than just a good friend, if you want._

But she did not speak those words. There was a time and place for everything.

"You've done the same for me," Sayori insisted with a genuine, sweet smile. "If you want to stay a little longer, I don't mind."

MC, however, shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. I won't lie and say I'm back to normal; there's still a lot of questions and doubts. I don't want to ruin your day by throwing a big pity party, though."

Sayori frowned pitifully. "Oh, MC, it's no trouble at all. I'm supposed to be here for you. What kind of friend would I be to tell you to suck it up?"

"Natsuki," MC chuckled.

"Well, Natsuki can be a big meanie sometimes," Sayori reminded. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

_Please stay. I want to hug you some more. I love you._

MC nodded. "I'm sure. And don't worry, I won't be so down in the dumps tomorrow," he assured with a half-smile. "I'll save the terrible thoughts until after tomorrow."

It was clearly intended as a joke, Sayori knew that. However, the tone in which he spoke it in did not bring invoke any smiles. She merely nodded her head, accepting the fact that he was not going to budge on this issue. She rose from her bed, walked over to MC, and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this," she told him. "If you feel those nasty thoughts creeping in again, you tell me. And try not to blame Monika too much. I know she hurt you, but I don't think she would ever do this if she didn't have a very good reason, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course," MC muttered. A period of silence followed. "You can let me go now, if you want."

Sayori became blatantly aware of the fact that she was holding MC just a little too tightly. She obliged at once. "Oh yeah, sorry!"

He smiled. "All's well. See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Sayori responded as he turned away and walked out of the room. She waited a little longer until she heard the front door close, then turned to Mr. Cow. He was her prized possession, one that MC had won for her at Farmland back when they were just little kids. Because of this, there was a certain comfort he gave her whenever she cuddled him at night, as if a small piece of MC was always with her.

She hopped back onto her bed, and took a moment to gaze out at the dusky sky ahead of her. She was thinking, wondering, hoping.

She was going to make sure MC had the time of his life tomorrow.

She was going to make his day special.

And she was going to show him how much she loved him.

But first, that required her to wake up early, an accursed idea, by her standards. Nevertheless, she was determined to ensure that she would do it. So, she grabbed Mr. Cow, lied her head on his soft belly, and tried her best to embrace dreamland.


	2. His Delicious Breakfast

"Sayori? Sayori, it's time to get up. Sayoriiiiiiiiiiiii. . ."

Sayori stirred from her deep slumber. Was that MC's voice? What was he doing here, again? School was out for the summer, so it couldn't be that. Was there something important today? She tried to wrack her brain around what they could have planned, but in her half-asleep state, she came up blank.

Maybe he was just trying to wake her up early. Well, it was summer, and she wanted to sleep in.

"Mmmph," was all she managed to say.

"C'mon, Sayori," MC sang quietly and delicately as he began to shake one of her shoulders. "You gotta get up. You made plans for us, today."

Her eyes shot open. That's right, she had planned a trip to the amusement park for them. Today was his special day!

And she had slept in! Why did she have to be so lazy!? She ruined his morning.

"MC!" she exclaimed drowsily as she shot up out of bed. "I'm so, so, sorry! I went to sleep at a decent hour, I swear!"

And yet, MC was not the least bit angry. In fact, upon making eye contact with her, he smiled ever so slightly, almost as if he found her drowsy demeanor cute.

"I know," he said with a nod. "But I thought you'd might need a wake up call, just in case."

Sayori glanced over at the clock. It only read 6:02. The morning sun, still low on the horizon, bathed her room in a gentle light, and Sayori was able to breathe a sigh of relief- she had still awakened at a decent hour.

"I'm sorry," Sayori mumbled once she had calmed down. "I just got scared. I really want this to be a great day for you. You shouldn't have gotten up so early just for me."

MC nodded, his smile fading into a sad frown. "It's alright. I know how you are, Sayori. I couldn't sleep that well last night, anyway."

Sayori put a hand on his shoulder. "Still thinking about you-know-who?"

MC nodded. "Yeah, I know you told me not to, but," -he hesitated- "it's hard, you know?"

Sayori knew. She had experienced her own sleepless nights where she thought about MC too much. They first came in middle school, where they would remain for weeks on end. Then, they resurfaced when she heard that MC was taking Monika to the Holiday Dance. She never wanted to make him feel bad for not choosing her, though, not in a billion years. What kind of friend would she be to shame him for such a thing? A selfish one, that was for sure. Besides, he was still her friend, and he certainly still cared for her well-being.

Consciously aware that she was dwelling too much in her own thoughts, Sayori nodded, offering him a silly smile. "Well, forget about it," she commanded playfully, doing her best to imitate an Italian mobster. "Today is _your_ day. You're going to have lots of fun riding those rides, I know it!"

Sayori was kinda like the Typhoid Mary of happiness. Even if she didn't experience it all the time, there was something about her demeanor that could easily spread joy to others. MC knew this firsthand, and he smiled. "I know. Thank you, Sayori, I mean it."

Sayori hopped out of bed with a newfound energy. "Welp, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't worry, I'll be quick."

MC smirked. "I doubt it. We both know you like long showers."

"Challenge accepted!" Sayori exclaimed confidently. "Now, uh, can you give a girl some privacy?"

MC nodded, blushing ever so slightly. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. I'll just wait downstairs. Don't worry about taking so long, either; we have plenty of time to get to the park before it opens."

Sayori giggled. Once the literature club had forced him out of that stubborn shell of his, he had developed a way with words that served to comfort her. Indeed, if Sayori was the Typhoid Mary of happiness, then MC was undoubtedly the Typhoid Mary of comfort. The two of them relied on each other more than either consciously realized.

"Okie-dokie!"

MC left the room and headed downstairs. Once he was gone, Sayori headed for her bathroom and began her shower. As the hot water trickled down her face, the last throes of sleep left with it. Despite waking up at what was essentially the crack of dawn, a sense of invigoration flowed through Sayori. Her imagination ran wild at all the fun possibilities the pair would experience today. They would spin on the teacups together, traverse through the haunted barn, play fun little games, and even ride Barnstorm together. That last prospect sent a chill down Sayori's spine. Roller coasters were never her thing, and she wasn't blind enough to deny her scaredy-cat nature, but she had to conquer that fear. This summer would be the last chapter in her pre-adult life, and even _if_ MC wouldn't return her feelings, she still had that long-standing fear to overcome, that final plot thread to conclude.

But she was ready. After all, she was a big girl. She had fought her depression, and that alone made her feel stronger than Goliath. What chance did a little roller coaster have against her? Besides, Monika would have definitely been brave enough to ride Barnstorm with her crush.

Sayori shook that thought out of her head. No, there would be no thoughts of Monika today. What she did to MC was hurtful, and despite what Sayori had told MC yesterday, the girl had half a mind to give Monika a thorough chewing-out for hiding behind text messages. Even if it really came down to MC or the scholarship, how could Monika throw away such a perfect, kind, funny, and caring friend like MC?

Then again, maybe this was a blessing in disguise, for her, at least.

Sayori turned the water off, then quickly dried herself with a towel. Running back to her room, she threw on her trademark outfit: a loose-fitting pink shirt, denim short-shorts, white sneakers, and, of course, her little red bow that she wore everywhere. As she did so, she chuckled as she realized just how quickly she was moving to get ready. When determination struck her, it struck hard. Not that she was complaining, of course.

"Okay, MC!" Sayori called out as she dashed down the stairs. "Sorry for taking so long; I just had-"

MC stood over the stove, skillet in hand. He was wearing a black cooking apron, probably one he brought from home, and was now hard at work cooking scrambled eggs. Sayori frowned disappointingly.

"MC, what are you doing?" Sayori inquired.

"Uh, cooking breakfast?" he replied. "Like I do a lot."

"No, no, no!" Sayori interjected pitifully as she ran over to him. "This is your special day. Why are _you_ cooking breakfast?"

MC shrugged. "I dunno. I just felt like making myself useful."

Sayori smiled. He was so sweet, even if he wasn't conscious of it. Still, she only felt more and more guilty. "Well, is there any way I can help? I don't want you doing all the work if I can help it."

MC thought about it for a moment. "Well, I suppose you could salt the eggs. They're just about done."

"OK!" Sayori exclaimed, grabbing the salt shaker off the dining room table. In her eagerness to please, she proceeded to vigorously shake the salt onto the eggs, drowning them in salt before MC could even react.

A year ago, MC would have probably unconsciously lashed out at Sayori for ruining breakfast, but ever since she confided in him about her depression, he consciously realized that that was no way to treat a friend as loyal and sweet as her. Instead, all he did was gently take the salt away from her.

"I think that's enough," he chuckled. In reality, however, it was far too much. She didn't have to know that, however. He did make a mental note that, sometime before college started, he would have to teach her how to cook a basic breakfast.

Sayori beamed, convinced that she had done a great job. "Yay! Oh, and MC?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for cooking," she said with a goofy grin. "Not just today, but each time you come over. You do a lot for me, you know?"

_I wonder if Monika was ever jealous of me. I certainly was jealous of her._

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all," he assured as he scooped the now-done eggs into two plates. "We still have plenty of time before Farmland opens, anyway. There's no rush."

"Who said I was rushing?" Sayori inquired.

"Sayori, your shirt's on backwards. And wrong side-out."

"Oh!" Sayori interjected as she just now noticed her folly. "Well, I'll fix it before we leave. Right now, I'm kinda hungry."

"Then we shall eat!" MC proclaimed with dramatic fanfare. The thought of eating over-salted eggs did not sit well with him, but he would gladly do it to make Sayori happy. He had to admit, he had almost forgotten about-

Monika.

And now he remembered every excruciating, heartbreaking detail about yesterday.

Sayori caught on to the fact that his smile had suddenly dropped. "Eh, what's wrong?"

MC shook his head as he carried the plates to the table. "It's nothing. Let's just eat."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You're not thinking about you-know-who, are you?"

MC was silent, but he eventually nodded. "It's not your fault. I just had something cross my mind."

Sayori headed over to the fridge, pulled out a carton of orange juice, and began to pour two glasses. Orange juice was sweet and delicious, and maybe a little sweetness would take his mind off of bitter thoughts.

"Well, I know it's hard, but let's try to forget about her for right now," Sayori assured, putting on the most cheerful smile she could possibly muster. "This is _your_ day. Don't let her ruin it for you."

Sayori's magical smile was the life vest that kept MC frown drowning in a sea of his own sorrow. He inhaled sharply, and while Monika still remained in the back of his mind, the thoughts of a fun day managed to take over.

"You're right," MC finally replied as he sat down at the table. He offered her a small smile as she handed him his glass. "Thank you, Sayori. You do as much for me as I do for you, you know that?"

"Aw, come on," Sayori blushed. MC, however, didn't seem to realize just how much her cheeks were burning. "It's-it's nothing, really. What are friends for?"

MC's smile grew. Even if Monika's love was gone, Sayori's friendship remained. He was lucky to have her in his life.

And you can bet that he ate every last bite of those eggs without a single complaint.


	3. His Exciting Ride

_Later that day. . ._

"M-MC?" Sayori whimpered as the car began its climb. "Is there a-anyway we can stop the ride? I'm. . . I'm scared."

MC shook his head, but he shot her a look of slight pity. "I'm afraid not, Sayori. Don't worry, you can do it. You're a big girl, remember?"

But Sayori didn't feel like a big girl in that moment. She knew she was probably being nothing more than a big crybaby, but she really wouldn't have cared, if only she could get off at that moment.

Plus, she really had to used the bathroom.

"MC, I gotta _peeeee_ ," Sayori moaned desperately.

"You should've gone before we got on," MC reminded. He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's situation, however inappropriate and insensitive it may have been.

"I didn't think I'd have to this badly!" exclaimed Sayori as she fidgeted about in her seat. They would reach the top at any moment, and then. . . Sayori didn't want to think about it.

She was all talk, wasn't she? If she couldn't even be brave enough for a rollercoaster, how could she ever confess her feelings for MC? She was just a big chicken. She was always a big chicken. He really did deserve better, didn't he?

Suddenly, just as they reached the top, Sayori felt a hand clasp hers. She turned to find MC's holding her hand tightly. He gave her a gentle, reassuring nod, and Sayori suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore. MC was here, and he would protect her from anything in the whole world. In that moment, Sayori remembered that she wasn't alone. She had never been as alone as she thought she was. He was here for her, and that's all that mattered.

The raincloud of a thought dissipated, and the rays of sunshine illuminated her mind once more. She could do this, both the rollercoaster and the confession. Everything in her entire childhood had been building up to today. Even if he didn't say yes, at least the two of them would finally have closure.

So Sayori returned that smile. Her gaze turned toward the sky, and instead of worry about how far away the ground was, she wondered how close she was to touching the clouds.

"I'm a big girl," she whispered to herself as the coaster came to a stop atop its highest drop. "I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl, I'm a big-"

The coaster fell forward.

"- **GIRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**!" Sayori shrieked as she plummet hundreds of feet in mere seconds, only to level out right before the coaster touched the ground. She felt her stomach jump into her throat, squeezed MC's hand, and prayed for the ride to be over.

Sayori didn't remember much of the ride itself, for she had her eyes closed the whole time. All that came to her mind were the tight twist and turns, as well as the somersaults her stomach did. Also, she wasn't exactly bluffing when she said she had to pee. In fact, her bladder felt like it was going to burst by the time the ride finally came to a stop. She rose and tried to walk, but her legs were still wobbly from fear. So, MC took her hand in his and offered her a proud grin.

"You did it," he commended. "You rode Barnstorm. You really _are_ a big girl."

Sayori giggled. "Y-yeah. Well, I couldn't have done it without you. You know, MC, whenever I'm around you, I just feel so safe."

She hugged him. She couldn't help herself in that sense. He was just such a wonderful person. Others may have merely laughed at her for being so afraid, but not MC. He encouraged her to face such a fear head-on, and he helped her conquer it.

Suddenly, she broke off the hug. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me there. I just. . . **OH SWEET MERCIFUL CUPCAKES, I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

With that awkward declaration, Sayori dashed away and into a building she had never been into her whole life. Barnstorm's exit led directly into a little gift shop that was only accessible to those that had ridden the ride, and as she searched for the nearest bathroom, Sayori glanced about at the many little knickknacks held on display. Most of them were available everywhere else in the park, but there were some Barnstorm-related t-shirts that Sayori had never seen before. Perhaps MC and her could do a little shopping before they left.

Eventually, Sayori found the girl's bathroom and quickly dashed inside. About that time, MC walked into the gift shop himself. His eyes immediately turned to the right, where there were pictures of every rider in various states of shock from that first drop. MC, having ridden Barnstorm countless times in his childhood, was one of the few who were cool as cucumbers. Sayori, however, was clutching onto the entirety of his torso with all her might. He chuckled at that. It was funny to him that she completely ignored the safety bars in favor of another person, but Sayori was always a little goofy. Not that he minded. In fact, it made her all the more endearing.

He wanted that memory to last forever. Today was the last day of their childhood. Today was the day Sayori stood up to her biggest fear. He drew he wallet and walked up to the cashier.

"Hello," he greeted, drawing out a $20. "I want a photo of that girl and I."

The cashier chuckled to herself as she took the money. "You're gonna tease your girlfriend with that picture of her, aren't you?"

"Huh?" MC frowned. "Oh, no! No, we're just friends, very good friends, but just friends."

The cashier suddenly frowned. "Really? I thought you two made a very cute couple. She looks so into you, you know?"

MC took the picture and a frame, then put them in a shopping bag. "Yeah, well. . . I don't think she likes me like that. We've known each other for such a long time, you know? If she really felt that way about me, wouldn't she say something?"

The cashier gazed into MC's eyes frostily. "Maybe she was waiting for you to make the first move."

But MC merely shook his head. "She would've dropped more hints, surely."

"Whatever. Just. . . Try to clear it up with her sometime soon, dude."

MC turned away, but the cashier's words echoed throughout his mind. "Maybe I will."

At that moment, MC drew out his phone absentmindedly. His eyes widened as his lock screen displayed 12 missed calls. All of them were from Monika. There was still a heart emoji next to her name, as he had never bothered to edit it, but that wasn't what was important.

She had called him repeatedly. Yes, this was his special day. Yes, Sayori would be very mad to find him talking directly to Monika when she had just broken his heart, but MC felt obligated to contact her and wonder what was wrong.

But could he do it? She had hurt him very badly, after all, and MC's heart still wrenched at the sight of her mere name. Still, she was reaching out to him. Perhaps she wanted to explain herself, or at the very least offer some sort of apology. He had to give her a chance. Closing himself off to her was not going to bring any positive change.

So, he dialed her back.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Monika exclaimed. "I tried to come over to your house today, but you were gone! I thought you did something drastic!"

The worry in her voice seemed very genuine. If what she said was true, then it was clear that she still cared about him as a person. That made MC feel a little better.

"Uh, no. I'm alright. I just needed a day to myself."

"Oh," Monika acknowledged. "This is about, errr, the other day, isn't it?"

"Yep," MC answered coolly.

There was an awkward silence as neither found the courage to say anything else.

"Hello?" Monika finally called out.

"I'm still here."

"Yeah," Monika said. MC heard her inhale sharply. "I want to apologize, MC. What I did back there. . . It wasn't right. I should have faced you head-on. I should have talked to you about this like an adult. Instead, I disregarded your own feelings because I was afraid."

Without his conscious knowing, a great bitterness enveloped MC's heart. She thought calling and saying sorry would just make everything OK again. Not now, not when she just tossed him aside without even an attempt to make a long-distance relationship work. "I don't want your sorry, Monika," MC replied firmly, trying with all his might not to express any emotion. "Not right now, anyway. You hurt me back there. I trusted you, and now I feel like I never meant anything at all."

"But you did!" Monika shouted shakily. "I loved you! I still do, but. . . We can't be together, not when we'll be so far away from each other."

"And you weren't even going to try!?" MC loudly shouted back, causing several heads to turn toward him. MC immediately blushed, offering a shy frown, and eventually everyone turned back to what they were doing.

Monika began to sniffle. "I'm. . . I'm sorry. . . I. . . Now is a bad time. I'll call you back later."

_Click!_

Great. He made a girl cry. Regret filled his heart. Honestly, he wasn't certain what came over him just then. He was just so angry at her, but it was an anger born of hurt, of shattered trust. He hoped that she would call him back later, he really did, and he hoped that he would listen instead of just getting angry at her.

MC put his phone away just as Sayori came skipping out of the bathroom. She eyed MC among the small crowd of shoppers, and she beamed in such a way that his bad mood instantly evaporated.

"Feel better?" MC inquired once she came over.

"Yep! All better! I actually feel pretty great. I'm a brave girl, aren't I?"

MC chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

MC reached into his bag and drew out the picture of them on Barnstorm. "You seem a little freaked out in this picture," he informed teasingly.

"Eh! Don't be a meanie, MC," she scolded playfully. "I bet you were scared too when it was your first time."

"Alright, maybe I was a little," MC admitted. Then, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, though, I'm very proud of you. I knew you could do it."

Sayori blushed. "MC. . . You're embarrassing me."

"Aw, you know I have to mess with you just a little bit," MC reminded, but he put the photo away. "You wanna shop around? I might want to see if they have anything new since last time."

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," Sayori nodded.

In the end, the only thing either of them bought were matching blue t-shirts, each one proudly proclaiming "I Survived Barnstorm!" As Sayori put hers in a shopping bag, MC noticed just how large it looked when compared to her size.

Sayori caught him staring, then held it up to him with a cheerful grin. "Feel it, it's comfy! I'm gonna use it as a pajama shirt!"

MC raised an eyebrow. "Why? Nobody else will know you survived Barnstorm, then."

"Well, I didn't buy it to brag," Sayori admitted. "I bought it for myself."

"What do you mean?"

Sayori's smiled faded a little, but it still remained. More importantly, it was still one of genuine happiness. "Well, all my life, I've been scared of Barnstorm. I remember seeing it for the first time, when we were very little, and hearing the screams of everyone on it. It just seemed so scary, you know, especially for a little girl. So, I let my fear control my actions, and every time I tried to confront it, I chickened out. When I wear this shirt to bed, I can remind myself that, just this once, I faced my fears head-on. I can remind myself that I _can_ be brave, that the future may not be as scary as my rainclouds make them out to be."

MC raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Wow, Sayori, that was beautiful."

"Well, it's all thanks to you. Now, can we stop for lunch? I'm kinda hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Hmph," Sayori huffed. "A girl's gotta eat, MC."

The two of them laughed as they exited the gift shop.

They stopped at a little stand that sold all sorts of unhealthy fried goodies. Sayori, in spite of the fact that her stomach had just flipped over and over again twenty minutes ago, really was hungry, and she ordered a hot dog, fries, and a drink. MC ordered a burger and a drink, and when he tried to pay, Sayori shoved his hand away.

"I'm paying," she informed with a firm smile.

"But-"

"It's your special day," Sayori reminded, still smiling. "C'mon."

"I have money, I'll pay for my-"

Sayori slid a few more bills to the stand operator. "Too late."

MC sighed as his burger and drink were passed to him. "You're too kind, Sayori."

Sayori chewed on her hot dog, blissfully unaware that her lip was smeared with mustard. "Mhmm!"

They sat down at a nearby table and began to eat together. It was still a clear, perfect, early summer day. The park was much was more crowded than it had been this morning, and throngs of people made their way around them. They could hear the sound of nearby rides operating, as well as the cheer of kids and adults alike as they enjoyed their day. However, most of their attention was focused on each other. MC glanced down at his half-eaten burger, then smiled shyly at Sayori.

"Thanks, Sayori," he finally said. "For today. It's been great so far."

"You're welcome," Sayori said with mouthful of hot dog. "I'm just glad to see you happy again."

"Well, going to an amusement park is fun an all, but if you want to know what's really got me feeling good, it's the fact that I got to spend the day with someone I really care about. I felt so alone after, well, you know. . ."

MC rested his hand on the table, and Sayori gently placed hers on his.

"Hey, don't like that, silly. You're never alone. I'll always be here for you."

MC's grinned faltered. "What about college? I haven't exactly decided yet, you know? I'm worried we'll drift apart and have to go our separate ways."

"I don't care what excuses you-know-who made, we'll only drift apart if we allow ourselves to. And besides, whatever college you want to go to, I'll try my hardest to get in with you. Who knows? Maybe we can even start a new literature club together. Maybe we can make even more friends!"

He liked this new aspect of Sayori, the one that arose after her rainclouds began to fade away. Whenever she gazed at the horizon and wondered about her future, it was always with a smile. He knew, of course, that she likely had no better idea than he did as to what college life would hold, but somehow, he knew for certain that the two of them would be friends from the cradle to the grave.

And that was all he could ever ask for.

He thought about telling her what happened at the gift shop. His brief chat with Monika was still fresh on his mind, and he truly did regret blowing up at her. His emotions had acted before logic did, and it would be his turn to apologize whenever they spoke again. He still wanted to remain friends with Monika. She was sweet, kind, smart, and even surprisingly witty. He had no reason to believe that she had tried to hurt him back there, and if they were patient and determined enough, they could heal this wound between them.

Would they go out again? MC wouldn't rule it out completely, but he didn't think so. If she was so willing to dump him without trying to make it work, what was to stop her from doing it again.

And besides, he wouldn't say it out loud, but the girl sitting with him right now seemed far more special to him anyway. Her smile, her charity, her goofiness, and the fact that they had known each other forever. It was all beautiful.

But did she like him?

_She would've dropped more hints, surely._

_Maybe she was waiting for you to make the first move._

Come to think of it, had Sayori ever had a boyfriend? Had any boy ever kissed her? He never remembered seeing her even flirt with another guy before.

"Hey, Sayori?" he finally spoke.

"What?"

"Odd question, but have you ever, er, had a boyfriend?"

Sayori dropped her hotdog. "W-what?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" MC repeated. "Sorry for being so random, I just had a thought."

Sayori cocked her head. "W-what kinda thought? Ehehehehe?"

_What thought is that, MC? Please, tell me!_

"Never mind. Sorry I asked."

Sayori sighed. She had no clue where he was going with that, and while she hoped that it meant what she wanted it to mean, she didn't have the courage to push the topic. So, she finished the last few bites of her hotdog, scooped a handful of fries into her mouth, and stood up.

"Ready for more rides?"

MC ate one last bite of his burger, then threw it in the trash. "Yep. Where do you want to go to next?"

Sayori stroked her chin in thought. "Hmmm, how about the haunted barn? It's kinda hot out here, and it's definitely cool in there."

"And dark," MC grinned mischievously. "And spooky."

Sayori raised her eyebrows knowingly. "It's not gonna work. I've already conquered Barnstorm!"

"Darn it," MC joked, and the two of them headed off.

They were about halfway to the haunted barn when Sayori spoke again.

"The answer is no, by the way."

MC turned his head. "What are you talking about?"

"About the boyfriend thing," Sayori admitted. "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Oh. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want-"

"No, no. It's OK. I want to talk about it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," MC reassured. "The way I see it, the less relationships you have before you find The One, the less heartbreak you have to go through."

"Well," Sayori giggled nervously. "I've never really felt like a pretty girl. My boobs are kinda small, I don't do anything with my hair, and I don't really turn heads when I walk into a room."

_Why am I telling him all this!? I don't want him to pity me on his special day!_

_But he's the only person I feel comfortable telling this to. Everyone else would either laugh at me or tell me to suck it up._

MC grabbed her by both of her shoulders, then knelt down gently. "Don't tell yourself things like that, Sayori. I think you're a beautiful lady."

_You're just saying that. You feel sorry for me. If you really loved me like I loved you, you would have noticed a long time ago._

Tears welled up in her eyes as a few rainclouds blocked the sunshine out of her mind. Why was she crying!? She had just conquered Barnstorm and now she was crying like a little baby. She tried to wipe them away, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

Through her blurry vision, she could see the concern on MC's face. "Sayori, what's the matter?"

* * *

_Within the girl's bathroom, Sayori cried. She gazed down at her dress, which was the same color as her hair. She had saved up a long time for it. It had cost her several weekends' worth of work just to be afford the dress alone. The faint echo of some Top 40 pop hit was audible from within the stall she was in. Her bawling, however, drowned it out. Eventually, she rose from the toilet she was sitting on, walked out, and stared at herself in the mirror. For once in her life, her hair was not a bedraggled mess. In fact, it was curled up in a precious coral bun that had taken her hours of practice just to get right. Her mascara, wet and runny from the tears, poured down her face like a bleak, black waterfall. She licked her glossy lipstick off her lips. Then, she turned away from the mess of a girl she was._

_The song was ending. Everyone would wonder where she had gone to. They were counting on her to show up with that cheerful smile, that happy grin, that goofy laugh. Sayori knew they valued her. In fact, she valued herself more than she had in years, but she couldn't find the strength to leave._

_All this practice, all this hard work, it had been for him. She had wanted nothing more than to spend the night dancing with MC, to hold him and be held by him. How did he repay her for all this hard work and preparation? He was dancing with another girl, a girl that was far prettier all-natural than Sayori could ever be with all this makeup._

_Why? Why couldn't he just be hers!?_

_But before the rage could build up inside of her, she swallowed it. She bottled it up. In its place, she popped off her scalp and snatched a bottle of sunshine.  
_

_Wiping off the runny mascara, Sayori stepped back, gazed at herself in the mirror, and smiled. It looked real enough._

_Then, she exited the bathroom. The song had just concluded, and there was a spotlight shining down on Monika and MC. They were kissing. Right there. And the world was forcing her to watch._

_But she carried on as if she saw nothing wrong at all.  
_

* * *

The bottle containing her rage and despair finally exploded. It was only a matter of time before it would happen, but Sayori had counted on it to last much longer than it actually did.

"I. . . I love you!" she blurted out right in his face. "You're the only man I've ever loved! Y-you really had to go and make me say it, d-didn't you! And on your special day, no less!"

MC was stunned, his eyes wide with realization. So many memories, so many things he should have seen, only then did it become clear to him what they had all meant.

"Sayori. . . You. . . I'm sorry."

Sayori felt him grab her hand. She swatted it away.

"I don't want your sorry!" she yelled. "Just. . . Just go enjoy the rest of your day! I'm going home!"

With that, Sayori turned away and began sprinting for the exit.

"Sayori!" MC shouted. "Sayori, wait!"

And he was after her in an instant. He caught up to her, grabbed her by the arm, and forced her into a tight hug. She wriggled and squirmed, sending her t-shirt flying right out of the bag, but she wasn't strong enough to break his grip.

He rocked her back and forth, feeling her fingers claw violently at his back, but he never once retaliated.

"Sayori, please," he whimpered, a real pleading in his voice. "Please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm so, so sorry."

Sayori glanced up, and saw that he was crying too. Her rage evaporated in an instant. Why had she done this to him!? Why, on his special day, had she lashed out so angrily at him. It was all going to be so perfect! She could have confessed like a normal girl. He would have never had to know about all those times he had broken her heart in the past, but then she went and did this.

"MC," she sobbed. "I-I'm sorry!" she wailed, burying herself in his arms. "T-this is all my fault! I ruined your special day! Y-you're g-going to hate m-me forever!"

"Shhh," he cooed. "It's OK. It's OK. You haven't ruined anything."

But she couldn't stop. Years and years of fake smiles and romantic angst were finally being released. All she could do was cry, so all he did was hold her tight and rock her gently. And yet, despite his own perceived guilt, three words comforted him more than any embrace could ever.

"I love you."


	4. Their Wonderful Romance

"Are you feeling better, Sayori?"

Sayori licked at her ice cream cone, and though it was sweet, she did not smile. "N-not really."

The two of them were back on the picnic table, each one enjoying a soft serve in the summer sun. MC was halfway finished with his vanilla, but Sayori had hardly touched her chocolate ice cream. That was shame, because it was beginning to melt, and MC knew how much Sayori loved her ice cream.

Too bad he had been so blind to how much she loved him.

Sayori gazed at the ground forlornly. She could sense MC's gaze on her, but she could not even glance at him for half a second. She felt so ashamed of herself, so embarrassed, so selfish. The rainclouds in her mind had brewed a storm the likes of which she hadn't fought since her depression, even though her tears had long since dried by now.

Unbeknownst to her, MC was thinking the exact same thing about himself. They had been friends ever since they could walk. He should have known her inside and out by now, but this was the second time he had failed to pick up on something drastically important. At least with the depression, he was able to get her the help she needed. Now, though, he realized that he had broken her heart countless times. Why did she love about someone who clearly didn't deserve her? He didn't understand.

He rose from the other side of the table and sat down right next to her. He put an arm around her and tried to look her in the eye. She did not fight it, but she did not look at him, either.

"Hey, you know I'm not mad at you, right?"

"I know."

"And you know you didn't ruin anything, right?"

"I know."

"And you know that I'm not going to leave you, right?"

"I know."

"Sayori," he swallowed. "I know it's hard, but please, look me in the eye and tell me you know."

Sayori reluctantly obliged, turning to face him with that awful dejected frown that MC hated. It was the very same one she had when she first told him she was depressed. He would have given anything just to see a true smile once again.

Sayori stared into his eyes. She tried her hardest to form those two simple words, she really did, but as the seconds flew by, her mind kept flashing back to her outburst. Only an ugly little meanie could have done such a thing to the one they loved, and Sayori winced at the thought of her being a meanie.

He truly did deserve better.

So, she turned away. She was the most selfish person in the whole world, at least by her own standards. How could he ever forgive her?

The early afternoon sun beat down on the park. Her t-shirt, though it was a little dirty, was comfortably back in her shopping bag. She didn't want it anymore, though. It only reminded her of how much of a coward she was. If she had only been honest with him so much sooner, at least all of this could have been avoided.

"I-I'm sorry," Sayori whimpered again. "I'm so, so sorry."

MC wrapped her in a tight embrace and rocked her in his arms, a move that did comfort Sayori a little bit. "Shhhh. It's OK. You're not at fault."

"Yes I am," Sayori whispered, her voice high-pitched with worry and frustration. "I only wanted you to be happy, and I took your happiness away."

MC gently cupped her chin in his hand and lifted up her face. He gazed fiercely, yet kindly into her sad sapphire eyes. She tried her best to avert looking at him, tried to find something else to stare at. In the end, though, her eyes were locked with his

"I'm sorry," she meekly whispered. "For being such a failure."

MC silently pecked her on the lips. Her eyes widened in pure shock. Her mouth was agape, and the smile he flashed set her heart aflutter. Suddenly, she didn't feel miserable at all. It was as if he tore through the skies of her mind and pushed the rainclouds out of the way of the sun. She had waited years for this moment, never knowing if it would even come true, but it was everything she could have ever desired. This was better than a thousand theme park rides, tastier than a hotdog lunch, and more uplifting than anything else she had ever experienced.

"I am, too," MC whispered, and she understood that he truly meant every word of it. "I should have noticed this far sooner. Instead, I only showed you how awful of a friend I was."

_No, no! Don't blame yourself, MC! It's your special day! You were supposed to be happy!_

"MC, don't talk about yourself like that!" she commanded forcefully. "You've done so much for me, and. . . And that's why I love you."

* * *

_"MC! Could you come here real quick?"_

_MC, three years old and full of boundless energy, dashed into the room, only to skid to a halt at the sight of a strange woman standing at the front door. He had never seen her before, and though she flashed him a friendly smile, he almost instantly tried to hide behind the coffee table.  
_

_"It's alright, MC," his mother cooed as she walked over to him. "That's our newest neighbor. Why don't you tell her hello?"_

_"Don't worry," assured the strange woman as MC carefully stepped over to her. "I won't bite."_

_MC reached out tentatively, and he touched her knee in childish curiosity. He glance up at her, saw that she was still unfazed and grinning, and nodded._

_". . . Hi. . ."_

_"Nice to meet you, MC," the strange woman replied as she bent down and patted his head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lollipop. "Would you like some candy?"_

_"Yay!" MC shouted as he took the lollipop. "Thank yew!"_

_"You're welcome," the woman giggled. Then, she stepped back and out of the way, revealing an empty front door._

_"OK, Sayori, you can come out now!"_

_"Hewwo!" exclaimed a little toddler as she poked her head in the door frame. She was as small as he was. MC had never seen someone as small as him, and though she was grinning with childlike wonder, he felt frightened. His mother stepped over to him, took his hand and hers, and smiled warmly. It didn't extinguish his fear, but at least he didn't run away._

_Feeling confident, Sayori stepped into the house. She wore a yellow t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a tiny red bow in her messy hair. "I'm Sayowi!"_

_Little MC gasped, then hid behind his mother's legs. When she tried to get closer, Sayori heard him whimper just a little bit. She stepped back slightly, caution in her eyes._

_"Don't worry," MC's mother said. "He's just a teensy bit shy."_

_She bent down, looked her son in the eye, and smiled sweetly. "It's OK, sweetie. Sayori is a friend. She wants to play with you."_

_MC glanced at his mother, then back at Sayori, then back at her, then back at Sayori again. With a gentle pat from his mother, he waddled over to Sayori and offered her his hand._

_"H-h-hi," he squeaked. "I'm MC. Are yu weawwy a fweind?"_

_"Yeah!" Sayori shouted as she wrapped her new best friend in a tight hug. "We are fweinds now, MC!"_

_The two mothers laughed at their children, and MC finally felt safe enough to smile._

_"Yay!" he replied, happy once again. "Wet's pway togeter!"_

* * *

_"Ow!" Sayori exclaimed as she fell onto the sidewalk.  
_

_MC stopped running immediately. The two of them had been playing a game of tag, and, as usual, Sayori was it. But, in her effort to keep up with MC, she had fallen hard onto the pavement. He ran up to her, wincing slightly as her knee bled._

_Tears welled up in Sayori's eyes as she cradled her knee, sucking air through her teeth in the process. "Owwwwww."_

_"Sayori!"_

_MC bent down and examined the injury, which, while not outright terrible for a skinned knee, was definitely gonna take a few days to heal at the least. Sayori rocked back in forth, whimpering in pain as she tried her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was all in vain. Sayori hated that about herself. She was in fourth grade. She was supposed to be a big girl now, but here she was, crying openly in front of her best friend._

_"Sayori, are you OK?"_

_She shook her head. Any minute now, she thought he would chew her out for being so careless, but he didn't. He didn't tell her to suck it up, and he certainly didn't make fun of her while she was down. Instead, he stayed by her side, desperately thinking of something to do. Finally, he rose, dashed across the street to his house, and returned about a minute later with a bandage and a wet rag. Without hesitation, he bent down and gently rubbed the rag against the wound.  
_

_"Ow!"_

_"Shhhh, just give me a second," MC muttered as he cleaned to the best of his ability. Soon, the blood and grime was wiped away, and MC quickly placed the bandage over the scrape before it could bleed anymore._

_"There," MC smiled, staring into her eyes as he offered her a hand. "All better?"_

_Sayori sniffled, but the pain had subsided enough, and she smiled. She took his hand and pulled herself up, then squeezed him into a suffocating hug._

_"Thank you," she giggled. "You're the best friend in the whole world."_

_"S-Sayori," MC stammered while trying to squirm free. "People are gonna think we have crushes on each other."_

_"Then they're meanies," Sayori countered, still not letting go. "They just wish they had a friendship as good as ours."_

_"Maybe," MC reasoned as she let go of him. "How about we go in and get some lemonade? I don't want you to get hurt again."_

_"We can play some more," Sayori argued. "I'll just have to be extra special careful next time."_

_MC hesitated, but he eventually shook his head. If they played tag like that, she'd be it the whole time, and that was neither fair nor fun. "Nah, you look thirsty anyway. Let's get some drinks."_

_Sayori shrugged. "Okie-dokie!"_

_They began to walk to the house together, with MC in the lead and Sayori happily skipping behind him. For a moment, Sayori's hand hovered over MC's, and she seriously tried to fight off the butterflies in her stomach. She always felt so weird around MC lately. It was a good weird, but it still made Sayori a little nervous.  
_

_Did he feel it too? She could only wonder._

* * *

"Sayori?" MC inquired as he gently shook her shoulder. "Sayori? You OK?"

At once, she jerked her mind away from those old memories, finding the will to smile once more. Indeed, to say that she smiled would be a drastic understatement; she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm fine, you big goof!" Sayori laughed, only to stop as one last raincloud rolled into her mind. "You're not just doing this to make me feel better, are you?"

MC answered her with another kiss, this one deeper and fuller than the last. Sayori's eyes widened once more, but she soon found comfort within it. Sinking into the kiss, both of them were silent as they embraced one another. Sayori rocked back and forth, moaning blissfully as she tasted him. It was ketchupy, probably from that burger he just ate, but Sayori didn't mind in the least. Finally, their lips parted, and MC's smile was wider than she had ever seen it when he was with Monika.

"Wow," was the only word Sayori could muster as she giggled like a little schoolgirl. "That was. . . That was heaven."

"Pretty good for your first time," MC chuckled.

"Well, I've been practicing," Sayori joked.

MC took her hand in his, and for a moment, he was complete silent, thinking, pondering, worrying. "Hey, Sayori?"

"Hmm? What's wrong? I wanna see you smile."

"I'm sorry," he gulped, and now he was the one staring forlornly at the ground. "For ever dating Monika in the first place, I mean. I can't imagine how awful it felt, having me come over and ask you for help with another girl."

"Oh, just forget about it, silly!" Sayori exclaimed happily, but then her smiled became softer, sweeter, and more sincere. "And you shouldn't blame yourself, especially when I was never honest with my feelings. But now," she sighed dreamily, gazing at the clear sky above them. "Now, there's nothing else left to hide."

The grip MC had on Sayori's hand became tighter, yet there was still enough care not to hurt. "I love you, Sayori. I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner."

"Then you're in good company," Sayori giggled. "Two idiots against the world."

"Huh, I guess you're right. Is it weird to say that I'm kinda happy Monika broke up with me?"

"Eh, kinda."

"Good," MC laughed. Then, he rose to his feet, pulled Sayori up with him, and embraced her in a loving hug. "Come on, let's ride some more rides. We still have a whole afternoon to spend together, right?"

And that's exactly what they did.


	5. Epilogue: Her Comfy Evening

Sayori clutched the rubber ball in her hands with all of her might. Her brow furrowed in a moment of deep concentration. Breathing deeply, she drew all of her strength into her arm as she wound it back and made her pitch.

The ball screamed through the air, only to smack suddenly into the can on the left corner. This time, the force was satisfactory, as the can fell back like a wounded soldier. It took the rows above it, as well. Of the three cans on the bottom row, one wobbled to and fro. Sayori's breath froze in her throat.

After what seemed like an eternity, it finally fell. To call it a perfect victory would be a lie, but Sayori had reached the minimum threshold, and that excited her nonetheless.

"Congratulations!" the stand operator said through grinning (and gritting) teeth. "Eight down! You get to pick one of the plushies."

"Yay!" Sayori exclaimed and hopped with glee. Then, she tugged on MC's arm like a child trying to get their mother's attention. "Which one do you like, MC?"

MC glances up to see a small grey bunny with black eyes and a simple smile, a cute little red fox with a mischievous grin, and a turtle with a laid-back, droopy demeanor about him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, Sayori. They're all cute. I'm sure you'll like whichever one you get."

But Sayori only playfully pouted. "C'mon, pick your favorite. Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

MC chuckled. "All right, all right. How about the bunny?"

"Yes sir!" Sayori saluted. Then, she spun around. The game operator already had the toy in his hands, and Sayori gently took it from him. She caught the annoyance in his eyes as the exchange occurred, but it only made her feel prouder. Just this once, she had beaten a game that once felt so impossible. Maybe it wasn't anything for a mature adult to sneeze at, but to her, it felt empowering. Every day since she opened up to her friends about her depression, she felt as though she was growing stronger. Today was no different.

"I'm gonna call you Miss Bunny!" Sayori declared triumphantly. Her new reward, while perhaps not nearly as large as Mr. Cow was, still felt just as precious.

The two of them began to walk away, the orange glow from sunset bathing the park in a dusky glow. Instinctively, she checked her phone. 5:48 P.M. Farmland would be closing in just a few minutes, which disappointed Sayori greatly. Her emotional outburst notwithstanding, today had been one of the greatest days in her life. If today was one of the last days of her childhood, then Sayori couldn't argue that it wasn't well-spent.

However, her happy blue eyes caught sight of the ferris wheel slowly rolling in front of the setting sun. There was still time for one last ride, and Sayori wanted to make the most of it.

"Hey, MC?"

He turned to her, a gentle, loving, and appreciative smile lighting up the darkening world around her. She felt so safe in that smile, so wanted and desired, that her eyes began to water.

MC's smile faded into a look of concern. "Sayori, are you OK?"

Her smile never broke. "Never been better, silly," she tearfully declared, leaning in closer to him. "I'm just. . . I'm just so _happy_."

And she truly meant it.

At any rate, that was enough to relieve his worries. Playfully, he took her hand and spun her around in a circle.

"Wheee!" Sayori cheered. Then, remembering her plan, she stopped and pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"MC? Can we ride one more thing today? Pretty please?"

Now, if this were any normal visit, MC would have wanted to do just about anything else than ride the Ferris wheel. There were so many more exciting choices within the park itself. Then again, thrilling rides are fun, but now? Now he could have a romantic view of the dying day with the loveliest, most caring girl he could ever ask for.

He nodded, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along.

"Whoa! Slow down, MC!" Sayori giggled playfully.

Before too long, the pair were seated on one of the many booths on the ride. They rode into the sky slowly, admiring the world around them growing smaller and smaller. Sayori, still holding onto her new toy, placed it into MC's hand.

"Here, MC," Sayori whispered. "I want you to have Miss Bunny."

MC raised an eyebrow. It was a sweet gesture, but he didn't quite understand her. Didn't she want another stuffed animal to add to her collection? She had earned it, and she seemed very proud of herself for doing so, so why was she passing it off to him?

His expression must have revealed his confusion, as Sayori's eager grin morphed into something softer, sweeter, and more gentle. "I mean it. Take it. You won Mr. Cow just for me all those years ago; I need to return the favor."

MC reluctantly took it from her, gazing into its black marble eyes, then back into those belonging to his lifelong friend and newfound love. "Sayori, I-"

"Have the bestest friend in the whole world?" Sayori finished. "You betcha! And now you'll always have something to remember me by when you wake up in the morning," she explained, her smile becoming soft once more. "Just like. . . Like I've always had with you."

At that moment, they reached the very top of the wheel, and the evening sun bathed Sayori's face in an orange glow. MC couldn't resist. Overcome with emotion, he closed the gap between their lips. A muffled series of moans escaped Sayori's lips, followed by MC's, until they parted just as their booth began its retreat back to the world.

"You're wrong," MC chuckled. "You're not the best friend in the whole world, you're the best friend in the whole universe. I love you, Sayori."

Sayori embraced him, not for a kiss, but for a tight hug. She never wanted to let him go. She never wanted today to end. The irony didn't escape her: she had planned for today to be MC's special day, a day that would be unforgettable in all the right ways. Maybe, in a stroke of selfishness, she had also wanted to try to be the rebound girl. If being selfish got her this, however, then this was one time where selfishness wasn't all that bad.

"I've always loved you," Sayori reminded. "I can't imagine a time in my life where you weren't by my side. Maybe you deserve a Monika, but I'm so glad you're giving me a chance."

"You say that like you're worth less than Monika," MC whispered. "Last time I checked, you never made an excuse to abandon me. If anything, I don't deserve you for making you wait so long."

"Oh, I don't care who supposedly deserves who!" Sayori declared emotionally. "We can play this game all day, but at the end, I want you over any boy the world could give me."

"And you're the girl that was meant for me," MC cooed back. The ride came to a stop, and the pair left their booth, joining the throng heading for the park exit.

Clutching onto Miss Bunny, MC's other arm wrapped itself around Sayori's waist. "I love you, Sayori. This has been the best day ever, and you planned it all for me."

There was once a time in her life where Sayori felt worthless, lacking the energy to even get out of bed. Unfortunately, there were still days where that was the case, but at least they were becoming rarer. Regardless, today was a day where Sayori felt anything but worthless. She had planned for everything to go well, and, just this once, the universe had thrown her the bone she had wanted for so long.

"I love you more," Sayori smirked, feeling quite proud of herself. "I just hate that your special day had to end."

"That's life," MC shrugged. "Just know that I had a very fun time. I'm so glad you talked me in this, not just for the rides, but for finally telling me how you really felt."

Sayori found herself overcome with a furious blush. "Yeah," she giggled nervously. "I'm just sorry that I had to throw a temper tantrum about it."

Smiling, MC ran a finger through her messy hair. "Don't stress yourself out over it. If anything, now you know not to bottle up your emotions until they become unmanageable."

"True that," Sayori remarked with a yawn.

As they passed through the gates of the park and back into the real world of city lights and busy sidewalks, their hands met. They began the walk home together while discussing happier topics, future dates and the like. Mostly, however, they mutually drank in the very real fact that they were a couple. It was still all so overwhelming to Sayori, not that she was complaining.

At last, however, all good things must come to an end. The two of them arrived in front of Sayori's house, their bodies bathed in the fluorescent glow of a street light.

"Well, I guess this is it," Sayori remarked with the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice. "Back to this thing we call life."

But MC only shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't have to end right now, not if you don't want it to."

Sayori cocked her head. "What do you mean?

"Well, I could come in with you, if you want."

Sayori's mind instantaneously went somewhere dirty as a furious blush overcame her. "W-wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right," MC winked. "A sleepover!"

Sayori giggled, glad but also slightly disappointed that his thought process was more innocent. "Of course, you goofball! Why didn't I think of that?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand once more and practically pulled him into her house.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Sayori inquired as she plopped herself onto the couch. She beamed at him and nodded expectantly.

MC stroked his chin in thought. "Well, how about a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful," Sayori agreed. "What sounds good to you?"

"Well, how about we watch something for old times sake? You still have that old DVD of Star Party?"

Sayori's raised an eyebrow, but ultimately, she just giggled. "Out of all the new things we could watch together, you choose that old thing?"

MC shrugged playfully. "Yeah, why not?"

She leaned in to him, closing the distance gradually until their noses touched. "Because I was thinking the exact same thing."

* * *

"Maybe it's the nostalgia talking," MC yawned as the credits rolled. "But that movie gets better every time I see it."

He turned his head to meet Sayori's gaze. The two of them were wrapped up in a thick, cozy blanket. It was something they had always done during their old sleepovers, back in the days when they were just little kids with no responsibilities. Now, though, it felt all the more magical. Maybe that's why Sayori just stared at him without saying a word. Maybe her mind was just wandering, as it tended to do. Either way, MC didn't mind.

"Hello, Earth to Sayori?" he playfully cooed. It was enough to jolt her back to reality.

"Oh! Yeah," she smirked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the last part."

MC ran a hand through Sayori's messy locks, eliciting a hum from her. "Too busy staring off into space?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't exactly call it empty space. In fact, I had quite a view."

Their lips met once more, passion overcoming any other thought. Sayori wrapped her arms around her one true love and began to stroke his back. Unfortunately, MC leaned his chest onto hers, causing her to tumble onto the couch with a startled gasp. Caught in the disarray of a thick, humongous blanket shifting around them, the two lovers were forced to break their kiss sooner than either would have liked.

"MC," Sayori whispered. "I want you. . . I want you to. . ."

MC's smirk grew wider. Was she asking him what he thought she was asking him?

"I want you. . . To dance with me!" Sayori exclaimed, but her flustered face betrayed the idea that she wasn't thinking the same thoughts. It was by some strong luck that her rational side had managed to break through. Time for. . . _those_ things could come later, when the relationship was stronger and more secure. For now, it was best not to rush things.

For a moment, MC frowned. Sayori didn't really blame him for that; things had been heating up. Thankfully, a smile soon found its way to his face. "That sounds wonderful, cinnamon bun."

"Cinnamon bun?" Sayori cocked her head, barely able to stifle her laughter. "What kind of name is cinnamon bun?"

MC rose to his feet, grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and pulled her up with him. He snuck a smooch from her, but didn't go any further. "For the sweetest girl in the whole world."

Sayori drew her phone from her pocket. "Do you mind if I choose the song?"

MC shook his head. "Go ahead."

Though it was not nearly as loud as the music that played during the holiday dance, but soon, the gentle melodies of a romantic pop song filled the room as the two slow danced. Surprisingly, Sayori had found the courage to play the exact same song that echoed through the bathroom while she cried all those months ago. She had wanted dearly to forget that song ever existed, but here it was. She wasn't sad, however. In fact, the association of the song with that memory gradually faded, replaced now with this new one.

"Do you know why I chose this song?"

MC frowned. Sayori had failed to notice that his smile had been a little strained since it began. "I _know_ this song; I have no idea why you're playing it."

Sayori caught on, and she mentally cursed herself. _Of course! Maybe I'm ready to let go of hurtful memories, but how could I have done this to him?_

"I-I'm sorry," Sayori glanced down, feeling so tiny and ashamed. "I-I-I-"

"Shhhh," MC cooed gently. "It's OK. Why this song, though?"

Sayori inhaled deeply. "Well, I just wanted to let go," she confessed. "This song represented so much pain for me. I was-" Sayori teared up. She honestly had no intention of guilt-tripping him, but the shame she felt in the present combined with that old rotten memory snapped her emotional stability like an old twig. "-I was s-s-s-so hurt s-seeing you dance with her. I w-w-wanted to be the o-one dancing with you. Now that I have the c-chance, I wanted to just replace the memory. I guess I never thought about how this must hurt you t-too."

MC took a finger and gently wiped the tears from one of her eyes. Now that she could see clearly, she found that he was crying, too. It only made her feel more ashamed.

"No, please don't cry! Not today," Sayori begged. "I-I'm so sorry."

In spite of the tears, he smiled. "Maybe I'm not crying for the reason you think I am."

Sayori blinked. "Huh?"

MC ran his hand along her back, sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, Sayori. I'm just so lucky to have you."

Sayori sniffled, returning the smile at long last. "Same, you big goof."

MC snatched the phone from off the coffee table. "How about we find a song for us?" he suggested. "Something will always make us think of each other when we hear it- _our_ song."

Sayori beamed. "That sounds so silly. I love it!"

MC switched over to a random playlist of love songs. Then, wrapping his arms around Sayori's waist, he began to dance with her. Once again, the house was filled with the graceful melody of music, and though it was not quite as stunning of a show as the holiday dance was, Sayori thought it to be a million times better.

* * *

"Hey, Sayori?" MC yawned.

Reluctantly, Sayori opened one of her eyes. "Hmm?"

The pair had made themselves

"I think I'm gonna go downstairs and grab a midnight snack. I'm kinda hungry."

Sayori couldn't help but grin. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like me."

MC paused. "If you ask me, that's a good thing."

With that, he rose from the bed and left. Sayori rolled over and looked at the clock. 11:50. They had been asleep longer than she reckoned. Just as she was about to close her eyes and nod off once again, she heard a vibrating noise on the nightstand. Glancing up, she saw MC's phone buzzing rapidly. Her expression became a glare when she noticed the name on the screen.

Monika. Monika with a heart emoji still next to her name.

 _Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone?_ Sayori thought.

Should she answer MC's phone for him? She couldn't say. Regardless, she didn't stop herself from picking it up and giving that heartbreaker a piece of her mind.

"Hello?"

". . .Oh. Uh, hi Sayori," Monika greeted nervously.

"Oh, hey, Monika," Sayori greeted back, making no effort to hide her lack of amusement. "How are you?"

"Doing, er, pretty great!" Monika assured. The strain in her voice indicated that she was indeed _not_ doing pretty great. "Is MC around? I kinda need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's around. In _my_ kitchen, grabbing a snack from _my_ refrigerator, then coming back to _my_ room so we can continue _our_ sleepover."

Monika took the hint. "He told you everything, huh?"

"Yep," Sayori replied coolly.

Monika sighed. "Listen, Sayori, I know you're mad at me. I know MC's not happy with me, either, and I guess he shouldn't be. But believe me, I had my reasons for breaking up with him."

"They better be darn good reasons, then," Sayori replied. "How could you do this to him, Monika?"

"Because. . . I don't think I ever loved him, not in the way a girlfriend should, at least. I really did have a crush on him back when he asked me to the dance. He was such a great addition to the club, and we all got along so well that my heart got carried away. Then. . . I don't know. The relationship lost its luster not long after the dance."

"So, you just led him on, is that it?"

Monika had to take a moment to contemplate that. "I guess I did, but not on purpose. I thought the dates would bring back that magic. I wanted so hard to believe we were meant for each other, but even after all the gifts, all the love poems, after everything, I couldn't get that old feeling back. I ended up treating him like a boytoy, and after some of the things that came to light recently, I just couldn't stand myself anymore."

Sayori had to breathe deeply to prevent her own rage from boiling over. "Monika, you really are a piece of work! MC loved you with all of his heart. He tried so hard to give you the best life he could, and you just threw him away like it never mattered. I never saw you as the kind to run from responsibility, but I guess you never really know a person until-"

" **Damn it, Sayori, I did it for you!** " Monika suddenly shouted.

Sayori's rant stopped in its tracks. "W-what?"

Monika inhaled sharply, seemingly trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. The point is, there's a reason why I broke up with MC that goes beyond breaking his heart. You were the straw that broke the camel's back."

Sayori didn't quite know what that meant.

"What did you learn about me?"

Silence on the other end.

"M-Monika?"

Sayori heard another deep breath on the other line. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes, please!" Sayori exclaimed rather forcefully. She then shook her head rapidly, and that somehow calmed her thoughts. "I'm sorry, but yes, please continue."

Monika exhaled. "Yuri told me what happened at the Holiday Dance, accidentally, at first, but once I prodded, she spilled the beans."

Sayori gulped. "E-everything?"

"Everything. She even told me how inconsolable you were when she drove you home. Sayori, why didn't you say something to him before? I never wanted to take him away from you; I just thought you two were nothing more than friends."

Sayori sighed. "I guess that's what he thought, too. I'm sorry for getting mad at you Monika. I guess I let my own emotions get the best of me, too."

"That may be true, but that's still no excuse for my own mistakes. I should have never kept him around after losing interest. I should have seen how you felt about him a lot sooner."

"Thank you, Monika," Sayori muttered with no small amount of glee. "Thank you for giving me the chance I needed."

"It's what you deserve, Sayori," Monika confessed. "And thank you for understanding."

A short period of silence passed as both parties searched for more to say. Finally, Monika spoke:

"We're still friends, right?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course!"

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"

Sayori absentmindedly twirled her free forefinger in her hair. "Monika, if you want to know the truth, you hurt MC badly with that break up. I'm still a little upset about that, but I can't stay mad at you over something so small."

Sayori heard a sigh of relief on the other end. "That's the best I can ask for, I suppose. So, do you have any plans to tell him soon?" she inquired, a slight hint of cheekiness in her tone. "Please don't let the chance slip by."

Sayori giggled nervously. "Actually, we're already kinda together now."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Super cereal!"

More silenced followed. Sayori presumed that Monika needed more time to drink it all in. That was fair enough.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. He deserves someone like you, someone who always loved him from the start."

"It means a lot to me to hear that from you," Sayori remarked truthfully.

"I just never expected you to snatch him up that quickly, but I'm happy for you, both of you. Anyways, I better get going," Monika yawned. "It's getting too late for me. You wanna hang out together next Friday? Girls' Day Out?"

"You know it, Monika. Night."

"Night."

Monika hung up first, and after a moment, Sayori did the same. Honestly, she was surprised that she had managed to remain so legitimately cordial in her conversation. Maybe it was the fact that Monika tried to make things right; maybe Sayori's night had just been too good to spoil. Regardless, all remaining resentment in Sayori's stomach had vanished.

Today really had been a special day for the both of them. In fact, to call it a special day seemed like such a drastic understatement, but Sayori could not come up with a more adequate word. Not that she was willing to dwell upon it for too long.

And she had another feeling, one that made her all the more giddy inside: today may have been a special day, but even more wonderful ones were sure to come. He really did love her, and that was all she ever needed.

With a giggle, she flung herself back onto bed, only to stop when she caught a glance at Miss Bunny staring right at her. Her grin widened, and she picked up the stuffed creature without a second thought. It filled her with a sense of pride, but more importantly, it felt like the last missing puzzle piece had finally been solved.

Rising up suddenly, she took Ms. Bunny and gently set her on the lap of Mr. Cow. It was a silly gesture, and Miss Bunny would be gone with MC in the morning, but it just felt right to put the two of them together.

Before she had time to dwell upon it, however, MC re-entered the room with a cup of pudding. His eyes caught Sayori's, and the two of them wordlessly made their way to each other until they were in a lover's embrace.

"I love you so much," Sayori cooed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you're the light of my life," MC confessed, and he meant it.

The two of them leaned in for a kiss, but just before their lips touched, Sayori's eye caught a glimpse of her digital clock. It had just turned to midnight.

Her expression fell just slightly, as if she had just encountered a minor, yet disappointing inconvenience. "Aww, it's already over? I never wanted today to end."

But MC wasn't the least bit concerned. He caressed her cheek gently as he gazed into her wonderful blue eyes. They were as gorgeous as the ocean at sunrise. "It's OK, Sayori; I had a wonderful time."

"I know, but I wish I could make every day of your life just as great as this one."

He hesitated for a moment, but a thought crossed his mind, and his smile returned.

"What if I told you that you could?"

Sayori giggled, though the question only confused her. "MC, we can't go to Farmland every single day. . ."

"I know. Farmland's nice, but it's not the thing that made today special."

It finally clicked. He was talking about her. She jokingly cursed herself for taking so long to understand, but her heart was touched in a way that she never really felt before. So many wonderful emotions flowed through her in a nanosecond. She wanted to dance, cheer, and hug all at the same time, but she restrained herself. Tears welled up in her eyes, but the smile did not waver.

"I love you!" Sayori declared excitedly.

"I love you- MMPH!"

Before he could finish the sentence, MC was tackled onto the floor. Sayori lied on top of him, madly and passionately kissing him. She could still make out the faint taste of chocolate on his lips. She only stopped to giggle, catch her breath, and smile, then she went back to kissing.

And, as all good things reach their inevitable conclusions, that was the end of MC's special day. However, to think that a new joy hadn't entered his life would be pure folly. Indeed, he was already a few minutes into a new special day- _their_ special day, the first of countless to come.

He returned her kisses with his own, already devising plans to give Sayori the best day of her life.

_The End_


End file.
